


Welcome to Mystery

by thewinchesterscribes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angels, Evil sons of bitches, F/M, Feelings, Friendship/Love, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterscribes/pseuds/thewinchesterscribes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lia and Jamie wakes up in two very different places from where they fell asleep in; one in the backseet of an scrapped car in a salvage yard, the other in a motelroom - where two handsome brothers live. Neither knows what happened, and soon they begin to realise with the help from the winchesters, and an angel in a trench coat - they're further away than what they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Mystery

Chapter 1

Sam's P. O. V

"Well Sammy, another case closed. Finally we're done with that place. I tell you man, high school was bad enough the first time. Having to go there again was just plain hell, I should know. " Dean grinned from behind the wheel of the Impala as they made their way back to the motel, Metallica blasting on loud volume. After finishing the case, he had convinced Sam into celebrating the occasion by hitting the bar. Too otherwise distracted, he didn't have the energy to argue with him, just going along with whatever he said. He kept thinking back on the visit he payed to his old teacher before they left - especially the question Mr Wyatt asked him at the end, was still fresh on his mind. "Are you happy Sam?" Was he happy? Was this really what he wanted to do for the rest of his life? To spend his time hunting every evil thing that came straight from your nightmares, with his brother as his sole company. They had started this whole business because of the yellow eyed demon killing their mom and then later on Jess, but he was gone now. It's been over two years since they ganked the son of a bitch. They had gotten the revenge that they craved for, so why were they still doing this? Would it ever stop? Sighing, he looked over to his brother who was happily strumming along with the beat of a song he'd heard a thousand times about now, more relaxed than he ever normally is. Unlike him, Dean never thought twice about it, it's the only thing he'd ever done. More than that, he actually really enjoy this lifestyle. And sure, there are some perks to it; saving all those people and feeling like you actually contribute something good to the world - even if the world doesn't know it. Though he doesn't feel that same drive, in fact he doesn't get it at all. Most of the time, he thinks the only reason why he hasn't left yet, is because he doesn't know what else to do. A lot has changed the past few years, the thoughts he had back then were a lot more different, he's different. The last time he escaped, he only ended up putting his girlfriend in danger. Because of him she never got to fulfill her dreams. Wherever he goes, the supernatural always seem to find a way to get to him. Maybe there really isn't any escape. Once you're in, you can't ever leave.  
As if Dean could sense his darkening mood, he interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, earth to Sammy." The words were barley audible over the awful thing according to his brother was music, however the brunette failed to understand why. It's just a bunch of screeching and shouting and a lot of drums. The mullet rock has long passed its prime. 

"What?" The answer was a bit more aggravated than intended, yet it didn't seem to phase him. 

"You haven't said a word about the volume, you always complain about getting deaf." Dean stated shooting him a quick look. Another typical Dean move, managing to be genuine and to insult you at the same time. Though he avoided "chick flick moments" like the plague, he still cared... somewhere deep inside. Possibly. 

"Oh, I guess I wasn't paying attention." 

"It must have been some distraction then." Though he didn't say it out loud, Sam heard the question. 

"Yeah, just thinking." 

"Well, don't strain yourself to hard. You might accidentally pull something." As always, Dean was quick to steer away from any possible emotional situation relating to "girly teenage" feelings. 

"You'd be the one to know it." He couldn't resist, he practically asked for it. 

"Bitch." Came the expected response, snarkily as always. 

"Jerk." An involuntary smile spread across his face. 

The rest of the drive was spent in silent, except for the ac/dc cassette booming through the dark night, until Dean parked the car. Letting his brother take the lead, Sam slowly followed him across the lot, picking up the pace as the cold air seeped through his light jacket - like he'd done so many times before throughout their childhood. It wasn't really something they'd talked about, it just came naturally. He knows that the older Winchester never would admit it, but even though he's not that little anymore, in fact he's taller than him, he still feels the need to protect him. Of all the lessons their father taught him, there was no order he followed more eagerly than that particular one. Distracted by something in the distance, he didn't see that Dean had stopped, causing the brunette to crash right into him. 

"Watch where you're going Samantha." He hissed in a whisper, standing right in front of the door.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting a jerk-block in front of the door. Why are you stopping?"

"Keep it down, will you? I think I saw something in the room." A strange tone filled his voice.

"What?" This was just their damn luck, going up against another creature of the night hours after they dealt with the first one. Couldn't they ever catch a break? 

"Let's find out." Carefully, the elder unlocked the door and pulled it open a bit, drawing his favorite gun from his jacket, aiming it forward. 

"On three. One." Taking his brothers directive, the younger Winchester pulled out the demon knife. 

"Two." Their eyes met for a split second, nodding in a silent agreement. Acting purely on instinct, after so many years it was hardly something they thought about a lot, they got into formation, ready to take on whatever evil lurked inside. 

"Three." Right as the word left his mouth, he kicked the door wide-open, letting the light from one of the street lights into the dark room. Unable to detect any threat Dean walked in further. Just as he was about to declare it to be nothing, probably just his imagination; he was a bit tipsy after all, he spotted something contrasting to the white pillows on his bed. After his brothers signal, Sam turned on the ceiling lights - only to discover something extremely strange. It wasn't a monster after them, nor any angels. Lying perfectly still over the covers, was a young female. 

"Dude." Dean eventually interrupted. "There's a chick in my bed." Way to point out the obvious.

"And she's hot." He added, keen on relevance as always. 

"How did she get here?" Sam pondered out loud. Well, there's only one way to find out.

"Why don't you ask her."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank' for reading, we look forward to your feedback! xo xo


End file.
